


Welcome to the Neighbourhood - Part 2

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Welcome to the Neighbourhood [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Pining, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov champion pussy easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has been avoiding her next-door neighbor since their impromptu tryst in her kitchen two weeks ago. But that can only last so long when Victor Nikiforov has her in his sights.





	Welcome to the Neighbourhood - Part 2

After her first encounter with her new neighbour, Yuuri didn't see him again for two weeks. That was no coincidence either. Despite the undeniable pleasure she felt from sleeping with him, Yuuri was plagued by anxious and regretful thoughts afterward. She asked herself how she could have acted like such a slut and literally bent over for him within minutes of meeting him.

_ Its because you enjoyed it _ , she told herself.  _ And now everyone is going to hear about what a little slut you are.  _ She nibbled on her bottom lip frantically with worry. The thought that Victor might tell others about what happened and that other people might know how easily seduced she was felt intolerable. Her stomach churned and she cringed at the thought.

Yuuri had already taken some measures to clean up the mess she made. She attended a doctor's exam to get checked over for sexually transmitted infections because yes, Yuuri had let him fuck her unprotected--something she had never let anyone do to her before. Thankfully, the tests all came back negative and her worries were eased… At least in some small part.

But that didn't change the fact that Victor lived directly next to her. How was she supposed to carry on with her normal life when the undeniable proof of her promiscuity was living next door? So, she switched around her hours at work a little. Yuuri ended up going in early and leaving late, only spending time in the neighbourhood when it was dark and there were fewer people around. It didn't solve her anxiety and self-loathing, but it was a good start--at least for the first two weeks.

After that, all bets were off.

It was a typical Tuesday evening when Katsuki Yuuri arrived home at twenty past seven. She pulled up onto her driveway and let out a sigh. It had been such a long day and she wasn't sure how long she could keep up these ridiculously long hours.

_ At least my new boss thinks I'm great,  _ she thought with a small smile before turning off the ignition and stepping out of the car. Her head had been so focused on work and her exhaustion that she hadn't noticed someone leave her neighbour's house and now it was too late.

Victor Nikiforov was stood before her with a dark, unreadable expression on his face. Yuuri gulped. He raised an eyebrow at her and he came to stand in front of her, she took a few steps backwards until she hit her car door, caged in by the man. He leant forward, one arm resting on the car door as he leant in to whisper in her ear.

“Yuuri, I’m starting to feel like you’re avoiding me... “ He pouted at her playfully. “And after I showed you such a good time.” He cupped her face as he smirked at her and then slowly he leant in, whispering to her, “You can’t expect me to not come back for seconds? Not when your pussy tastes so fucking good.” He bit into her ear playfully.

Yuuri took in a rush of breath as pleasure bloomed in her lower belly. "V-Victor, we shouldn't," she protested, pressing her hands against his chest in a weak attempt to push him away.

“I bet you’re already wet aren’t you?” he said. He pulled on her blouse, causing two buttons to pop open at the top so he could look down and see her cute little tits in her bra.

As her breasts were exposed to the cold air, Yuuri shivered and felt her skin break out in goosebumps. She felt so conflicted. She knew that she should push him away, that she should go inside the house and ignore him, but something about him was so enthralling that she found herself falling under his spell again in spite of her best efforts.  _ I can't resist him…  _

"Okay, let's talk about this inside the house," she whispered as she reached into her purse and started looking for her keys.

“Talk?” Victor replied. “That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.” He ducked down and started to kiss down her neck as he pulled her bra down and exposed her bare breast. He immediately cupped it and began to tease her nipple.

Yuuri's purse dropped to the floor and the contents spilled across the driveway, but she didn't care. Her head was thrown back as she moaned from the pleasure Victor was giving her. Two weeks had been long enough to convince herself this wasn't as good as she remembered… But she was wrong.

"V-Victor, someone's gonna see us out here," she reminded him. "Just come inside."

"Again?" he replied cheekily, "I knew you loved my come so much. I bet your pussy’s aching to be filled again…" Victor made no attempt to unpin her from the car, in fact, he slipped his thigh between her own and gently closed the space between them.

Yuuri let out a moan at the insinuation and let out a gasp as Victor’s thigh pressed between her legs and moved upwards underneath her skirt. Though she knew she shouldn’t, Yuuri rocked her hips until her clothed pussy rubbed against the denim of Victor’s jeans. Another moan escaped her lips and she whined.

“Victor, I wanted to stay away from you…” she confessed. “This wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Well, I can leave if you like. I could just go back home right now and instead of burying my face into your delicious cunt right here against the car, I could just go and jerk off and fantasize about you coming on my face.”

“Shit,” Yuuri cursed, her eyes rolling in bliss. “You can’t just say things like that.”

"Why not? It's not like I'm lying," he replied, sneaking a hand under her skirt and to the front of her open legs. He brushed his fingers across her pussy. She felt hot and the material was damp. "Just say the word and I'll lick your sweet pussy until you're begging me for my cock."

Yuuri needed to say no. She needed to stop this. She needed to…

"Please, Victor, I need you inside me again," she replied huskily before kissing him open-mouthed and sloppy.

“Not yet. What’s the hurry?” he teased before dropping to his knees and hoisting her dress up. He was face to face with her pink panties and he bit his lip in desire as he grabbed them and pulled them down, exposing her pussy to the night air.

"Ah! Fuck, Victor, that's cold," Yuuri hissed in surprise before she looked around the dark streets. Anyone could spot them if they walked past… Why did that excite her instead of scare her? 

“It’s okay, I’ll warm you up,” he said before closing the space between them and as promised, he licked the length of her pussy, dipping his tongue as deep as he could into her hole.

It was just like the first time. Victor's expert strokes with his tongue were making her tremble. She reached out and grabbed hold of the wing mirror on her car to stop from falling. Her legs parted as much as her panties allowed where they bunched around her creamy thighs.

"God damn, where did you learn to do that?" she asked as pleasure bloomed and Victor swirled his tongue around her clit again.

The man felt pleasure curl inside him at the praise. Nothing made him happier than the idea of someone enjoying his touches, of him bringing them pleasure. And he definitely was bringing Yuuri pleasure. She had to lift a hand to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming and waking the whole neighbourhood up.

When Victor reached up and sunk a thick digit inside her warm wetness, Yuuri's knees buckled. She would have fell if Victor didn't press her back against the car and hold her up. Her eyes closed and in that moment, she let go of all her fears and anxieties, giving herself over to the pleasure--giving herself over to Victor.

Victor moaned against her pussy. He had missed this. He had missed the feel of her, the way her soft warm skin felt against his tongue, the taste of her wetness. It made his cock ache with need.

"I'm gonna come, Victor," Yuuri moaned as she started to move her hips, rubbing her pussy against Victor's lips and encouraging him to eat her out more. "I'm so close… God your mouth feels amazing…" 

Victor only moaned more at the feel of her pussy starting to throb and twitch against his mouth. He fucked into her hole harder and slipped another finger into her, aiming for her g-spot as he gently stretched her pussy and lapped at it.

"Oh, fuck, Victor!" Yuuri screamed in pleasure as she came, squirting all over her lover's face and collapsing against the car from the force of it. She whimpered and moaned through the aftershocks while Victor kept licking her.

Victor stood and wiped his face before kissing her again. “Give me your panties,” he demanded. “I want them.”

Dazed, Yuuri crinkled her eyebrows at him and asked breathily, "W-what? Why?" 

“I want them for later so when I jerk off I can think about you.”

Yuuri's eyes bulged and she reached down to slip the silk panties off her legs and over her boots. She held them out for Victor to take with a flush of red all over her cheeks and down her neck to her chest. He grinned at her and he shoved them in his back pocket.

"Now turn around and spread your legs," he said, practically spinning her and shoving her against the car.

He fumbled to get his dick out. He was so eager to get it in her that he couldn't wait. As soon as it was gripped in his hand he was pressing it into her wet cunt and pushing inside deep.

"Oh, fuck," Yuuri cried as she felt the huge, thick cock press inside her again for the first time in weeks. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt. Every thrust of his cock, bare and throbbing with heat, felt wonderful and Yuuri never wanted it to stop.

Victor grabbed her, covering her mouth with his strong hand to muffle the sound. "Shhhh, you don't want everyone to hear what a little whore you are for my cock."

She moaned against the soft skin of his palm and began to push her hips backward, meeting his every thrust. It was driving her crazy how deep he was pushing inside her, so far she was convinced she'd never be the same again. Moans and whimpers fell from Yuuri's lips, muffled by Victor's hand. The way he held her tight and used her for his pleasure made her feel lightheaded and giddy. It was the most perfect sex she'd ever had and she never wanted it to end.

Victor fucked her against the car door in the middle of Yuuri's driveway. "Your pussy feels so fucking good, your hole is so tight, fuck. I bet you've felt so empty without me here to fill you up with my come. I know how much you loved it last time. Are you gonna beg for it again? Tell me you want me to come inside. I know you want it you little slut."

Yuuri's whole body tingled and her pussy pulsed as she thought about Victor's words. She did want him to come inside her again. She'd loved it last time and hated it afterward when he'd left and she was empty, but she had no idea how to ask him to stay and he'd shown no intention or desire of being with her after sex. Beyond their undeniable sexual chemistry, Yuuri barely even knew the man. Why did that turn her on so much? 

She reached up and pried Victor's hand away from her mouth to reply. "If you don't come inside me soon, I'm never fucking you again," she whispered fiercely.

Victor smirked at her response and bit into her neck teasingly. He snuck his hand up the front of her dress and circled his fingers on her clit. It was hot and wet under his fingers and the small swollen bump twitched under his touch.

"I'll give you my come when you give me yours. I want you squirting on my cock again. It feels so fucking good when you come on me. I've never fucked such a perfect greedy little pussy. God I love how desperate you are for it…"

Unable to hold back much longer, Yuuri came with a loud scream. Her knees were shaking and the breath had been completely stolen from her lungs. Victor's finger rubbed her sensitive little clit through her orgasm and intensified it. She'd never felt such incredible pleasure before in her life. She didn't want to let him go.

"P-please," she panted, her manicured nails digging into the paint of the car door. "Please come inside me."

Victor couldn't resist such a request and as he thrust inside her deeply, he groaned into her shoulder and came. Sweet release had him panting in her hair and his hands reaching to feel her tiny breasts as he tipped over the edge.

As Victor filled her up with hot, thick come, Yuuri moaned and reached up to grab Victor's hand. She held it tight and slipped her fingers through his, desperately trying to hang onto this moment for as long as possible.

The gesture only made Victor moan more, hugging her from behind and resting his face in the crook of her neck, smelling the sweet fruity scent of her shampoo. He kissed the side of her face, holding her close as he was still buried deep inside her.

Yuuri smiled. "Is it always going to be like this between us?" she asked quietly.

Victor smiled. “It can be if you like,” he replied, kissing her cheek again. “You know I like having sex with you, but Yuuri, you know that I like  _ you _ , right?”

"Like me? You don't know the first thing about me," she protested, furrowing her eyebrows at the man still hard inside her.

“I know how cute you are, and that you’re attracted to me. You’ve got the cutest dog in the world and I think my Makkachin kind of loves him because she tries to get through your fence every morning. I know you must work hard, you come home late most evenings. I’m starting to think you’re avoiding me, Miss Katsuki.”

Yuuri laughed. "What else am I supposed to do? If I gave myself the chance, I wouldn't be able to stay away from you," she admitted, "it's better to keep my distance." 

“Or… you could just accept that we like each other and see where this goes. It doesn’t have to be complicated. It can be as easy as you like… or as hard as you like,” he said with a smirk, rocking forwards for a second and rubbing his cock deep inside her with a cheeky laugh.

Yuuri laughed too and clutched tightly to his hand. "How about we start by exchanging numbers?"

“That sounds amazing,” he admitted before he gently pulled out and the two of them quickly straightened their clothes. He pulled his phone out and handed it to Yuuri. “Here,” he said, “give me your number. I’ll text you,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, we've been scarce! We love you guys still! <3


End file.
